The New Girl
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Prequel to Actions Speak Louder Than Words. Beca being the reason The Bellas aren't able to advance to the final round at Lincoln Center is the last straw for Aubrey who decides to confront her.


Aubrey hadn't wanted to chase after the freshman, but everything about the girl got under her skin - especially how she seemingly thought she could just join The Bellas with her ear monstrosities and mad lib beats, telling her how to run her own group despite having never been in an a capella competition in her life. When Beca had made them lose their chance at the victory she'd worked tirelessly at trying to get The Bellas to, she was beyond fuming, and this time the girl was not going to get away from her. She called the freshman multiple times before she finally answered with an an irksome sigh. "Don't give me that attitude, Mitchell!" Aubrey snapped at her, "This is your fault! You have ruined everything for the last time!"

"Maybe if you'd listened to me and changed the setlist, you wouldn't have lost, Aubrey," Beca hissed in return, pulling the phone away from her ear, about to hang up.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Mitchell!" The senior barked into the phone.

"Look, it's already over, so just get over it," Beca grumbled.

"Meet me in the rehearsal room in ten minutes. This is an order," Aubrey demanded before promptly ending the call.

Beca considered not showing up as there really wasn't anything the other woman could do anyway, but she also was fully aware that if she didn't comply, Aubrey would be on her case about it until graduation forced her to move on. Maybe. For all Beca knew, the older woman would hound her about the loss even after Barden, which wasn't a chance she was willing to take. With an exasperated groan, the freshman slid off her bed and trudged to the rehearsal room where Aubrey was waiting, arms folded across her chest as her lethal stare bore holes into her as she entered. "What do you want, Aubrey?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Do you realize what you've done, Beca?" Aubrey shouted. "All my effort, all the time I poured into getting The Bellas ahead, closer to the victory I've been trying so hard to earn, all down the drain because of you!" She took a step closer to the younger girl, nostrils flaring as she was barely able to contain her wrath.

"What do you want me to say, Aubrey? I'm sorry? Because I'm not - you should've given me a chance to see that I was right, because with how the set list was, we were never going to win! The audience needed something new and-" But before Beca was able to continue, she felt Aubrey's lips collide roughly against her own. The freshman's eyes widened in absolute shock as she hadn't expected the woman who'd surely hated her this whole time to be kissing her. "What are you doing?" Beca pushed her away, breaking the kiss as she tried to read Aubrey's face for any sign as to what was going on.

"Shut up, Mitchell!" Aubrey commanded, backing the freshman up against the wall, her back hitting the surface with a dull thud. Beca made another attempt to shove the senior away from her, but Aubrey grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. "No, you are not getting away this time," the older woman snarled, pressing her body against Beca's to keep her against the wall, her height allowing her to easily dominate the freshman.

The younger girl opened her mouth to speak, but found herself being silenced once more by the senior who slipped her tongue between her parted lips, locking her into a power struggle. She couldn't resist Aubrey any longer, finally succumbing to her growing desire for the other woman. "Fuck, Aubrey," Beca growled, pulling away as she was forced to break for air.

"I didn't say you could speak, Mitchell," the senior admonished her.

"Are you kidding me right-" Beca closed her mouth as Aubrey shot her a deadly glare.

"See? It's a lot easier when you comply, Mitchell," the older woman whispered, her tongue gliding along the curve of the outer shell of the freshman's ear, earning herself a soft whimper from the shorter girl. Aubrey readjusted her grip on the freshman's wrists, holding them in one hand while her other skimmed down the slender column of Beca's neck, tracing the ridge of her collarbone and lightly brushed the side of the freshman's breast as her hand continued to trail down the girl's side. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Beca's pants, fumbling for a few seconds before undoing them and slid a hand in, causing a low moan to cascade off her lips. A sly smile tugged at the corners of Aubrey's lips as she teased Beca's entrance with her fingers, brushing them lightly along the slick folds. The younger woman rolled her hips against Aubrey's in hopes of gaining more friction, but it only caused the senior to remove her hand.

"We're doing this on my terms, Mitchell. If I want to make you wait, I will make you wait, understand?" She questioned coldly. Beca opened her mouth to reply, but the senior's demand echoed through her mind causing her to simply nod instead.

"Good," Aubrey responded curtly as she slid her hand back into Beca's pants. She leaned in, placing ardent kisses along the freshman's neck, nipping at the pale flesh as she worked her way down to the girl's collarbones. The freshman was aching to run her hands over Aubrey's body in turn, but the older woman made no move to release her firm hold on her wrists as she kept them bound above her head. She let out an audible moan as she felt Aubrey begin to slide two fingers inside her, but it quickly dispersed into a frustrated growl when the senior stopped. She should've known that there was no way the other woman was going to make this easy for her - nothing was ever easy with Aubrey, and this was clearly no exception.

Without warning, the older woman thrust her fingers inside the freshman, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as a soft whimper transitioned into a loud moan as Aubrey pumped her fingers in and out of her at a quick pace. She could feel herself tightening around the other woman as she rocked her hips in sync with Aubrey's fingers which curled and twisted inside of her between thrusts. Just as Beca felt herself near her climax, the senior pulled her fingers out halfway and paused once more. "Tell me how much you want this - how much you want me. Beg me for it, Mitchell," she ordered.

The freshman shot her a dangerous glare as she was hardly ever one to beg, and she certainly hadn't had any intention of pleading with Aubrey Posen of all people for anything.

"Beg or I'm stopping here," the older woman threatened. The younger girl let out a frustrated growl, but swallowed her pride as her need for Aubrey trumped her pride.

"Please…" She grumbled.

"Please what, Mitchell?" Aubrey pressed.

"Don't stop." It wasn't enough, though, as the senior remained motionless. "Fuck me, Aubrey!" Beca yelled at her.

"Why should I?" The older woman knew exactly what kind of power she held over the freshman in this moment and had every intention of making the most of it.

"Because!"

"Because why, Mitchell? You need to be more specific," Aubrey sighed.

"I need you!" Beca spat out the words as a wicked grin stretched from ear to ear on the other woman's face.

"That's all you had to say, Mitchell," Aubrey purred, kissing the corner of her lips as she thrust her fingers back into Beca. "I want you to scream my name, Mitchell," she stated coldly as she worked at the freshman with her hand.

"F-fuck, Aubrey!" The younger girl hissed. Within a few more minutes, Beca felt her orgasm tear throughout her body as she screamed out Aubrey's name

"Now imagine how that could've gone had we won the ICCA," Aubrey smirked, pulling away from Beca, finally releasing her hold on the girl's wrists, as she licked her fingers clean. She yanked the the freshman by the collar of her shirt to her, pressing her lips to Beca's before letting her go and turned on her heel. "I'll see you later, perhaps, Mitchell," Aubrey shrugged and walked out of the rehearsal room tossing a smug smile over her shoulder.


End file.
